ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Athena Industries
Athena Industries is a fictional group of villains appearing on select Marvel Comics titles, most notably Spider-Man, Iron Man, Ant-Man and The Avengers, being created on January 7th, 1998. History Athena Industries was once a small company that mainly focused in making innovative tech and making the world a better place. Members *'Athena Gonzales' - the corrupt head of Athena Industries who uses technology to gain money and be the richest woman in the world, also wanting to rule it. She is shown to have a god-complex believing she is the reincarnation of the goddess of wisdom, Athena. *'Winston Gonzales' - Athena's manipulative husband who aids her to take down all who rival them. *'Minerva Gonzales/Metal Venom' - Athena's TBD teenage daughter who gains a symbiote, turning it into a more mechanical and controllable vessel for her to control. *'Ariel Haven/Techpire' - a socially awkward scientist who creates a serum that gives her the power to corrupt technology, using it to steal designs for Athena Industries. She is shown to be highly infatuated with Scott Lang. *'King of All' - an extremely powerful robot who is known for its powerful manipulating abilities and its need to gain more power and knowledge. *'Project 3' - a genetically-made teenage girl who has a crush on Flash Thompson and prefers to use Athena's gadgets to her own purposes, especially to cause some TBD. *'Athena Industries' Dreadnoughts' - the company's own version of the non-sentient robot, being used as their robot elite. *'Silver Phoenix' - a genetic clone of Jean Grey who has equal power as her genetic template. *'Kevin Luxos' - a famous journalist who is actually an agent working for Athena Industries as he hides any bad publicity. *'Vladimir Chukoff/Red Skeleton' - a mercenary working for Athena Industries who can rip his limbs apart and put them back together. *'Laquita Ford/Lady Behemoth' - an African American mercenary working for Athena Industries who can grow her body to large heights. *'Chuck Marlin/Phantom' - a mercenary who TBD. *'Mina Fredrickson/Rainstorm' - a mercenary working for Athena Industries who is able to manipulate the weather into her own reasons. *'William Evermore/The Human Bull' - the shy janitor who intends to do the right thing, later stealing a mechanical bull suit and becoming a vigilante. Other versions ''Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2 Appearances in other media Film Live-action * Animated * Television Live-action * Animated *Spider-Man: Unleashed, voiced by Alanna Ubach (Athena and Metal Venom), Carlos Alazraqui (Winston), Kate Higgins (Techpire), Jim Cummings (King of All), Colleen Villard (Project 3), Jason Spisak (Kevin), Steven Blum (Red Skeleton), Cree Summer (Lady Behemoth), Will Friedle (Phantom), Catherine Taber (Rainstorm) and Matthew Lillard (Human Bull). *Athena Industries also appears in Iago PUC's version of [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|''Marvel's Spider-Man]]. In version consists of Athena Gonzales (voiced by Nika Futterman), Yellowjacket II / Rita DeMara (voiced by Vanessa Marshall), Techpire / Ariel Haven (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane), Yellowjacket / Darren Cross (voiced by Dwight Schultz), Mysterio / Quentin Beck (voiced by David Kaye), Dragon Man (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) and the King of All (voiced by Steve Blum) as the core members and uses the Phalanx as their elite force. Metal Venom / Minerva Gonzales (voiced by Andrea Baker) also appears, but as a reluctant member who is enslaved by her mother. Anne Weying (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) was also a member of Athena Industries until she left to join Midtown High as a teacher due to Athena's lack of sanity. Video games * Trivia * Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Marvel Comics Category:Spider-Man Category:Iron Man Category:Ant-Man Category:The Avengers Category:1998 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas